Hold Your Peace
by Enolaholmes14
Summary: It was a week before Johns wedding,a week before he married the love of his life Sherlock carries out an experiment that has John questioning if he wants to get married at all.


Air Catcher -Twenty One Pilots

John Watson had never been so angry at Sherlock of all the despicable and heartless things the detective had done,this,this was his worst,this was the moment in time that changed everything forever.

Sherlock Holmes was not a kind ,smart and handsome but not made this clear to most people,but most people were not John Watson,most people didn't react in this way to his experiments.

This story takes place however on a cold winters eve in bakers street where an inquisitive detective and a irritated doctor were arguing for the fourth time that day.

"Sherlock you cannot shoot at the walls!"Watson shouted.

"But I'm bored John!"the detective sighed jumping backwards into his chair.

"Well do something,get dressed,go outside,get some sunlight!"John opened the curtains and Sherlock hissed dramatically.

"Sherlock stop being a drama queen and go solve a murder!"The detective was wrapped in a old robe and his feet were bare.

"No murders worth my time,"He moaned.

"What about...that actress Cecilia Lovett?"John asked.

"No husband,no kids,big mansion,lots of money,obvious plastic surgery,good job and a famous boyfriend!"The detective rolled his eyes."obviously a high school classmate,probably a bully victim,saw how this awful,mean person was living,jealously and!" Sherlock created a gun with his finger and aimed it at John.

"Bang," said the doctor and the detective smiled.

The seed of inquiry was obviously planted into Sherlocks head by wouldn't of thought of something like this because..,because he was Sherlock Holmes and he couldn't,he didn't."by another" meaning everyone who had hinted or implied that John Watson meant more,more than a friend to was in fact a good number of was a rather drunk Lestrade who finally pushed Sherlock to carry out his little ... see John Watson was getting married,soon in fact,to the perfectly nice Mary so of course a bachelor party was in Sherlock Holmes or John Watson In fact had never been very good at the wild,courageous night leads to 2 drunken men and a bored detective sitting at a local bar a week and a half before the one drunken man and a bored detective for a moment because the drunken doctor had to empty his bladder...and later the contents of his stomach which included three margaritas four assorted shots and a gin and tonic among pints of beer and a dodgy Chinese.

Whilst John was occupied,lestrade had twice nearly fallen of his chair and had asked Sherlock six times where the stripper in his drunk state he had said something of mild interest to the detective.

"where's the stripper?" Lestrade asked.(fifth time)

"I don't know," answered Sherlock quietly hoping John would hurry up so he could go home and play with the eyeballs molly had kindly given him.

"You don't know much for a man that knows everything!"The man laughed."It must be hard when your boyfriend leaves you to marry someone else,I suppose leaving him for two years didn't help,"

"Boyfriend?" Questioned Sherlock.

"Don't tell me you haven't even kissed him yet,what are you 12,bet you've thought about it though!" Sherlock pondered on that John Watson ,had had thought about it before he assumed,though never in a romantic way and never when John was ... Engaged to be wed to a woman who Sherlock didn't despise.

He had thought about it before fleetingly,but now that it had been planted into sherlocks mind,he could not seem to rid of it.

It took him half a week to test it wasn't for self pleasurable reasons it was simply because he wanted to see would it change anything would it effect him psychically or mentally.

John was making tea.

"Sherlock could you pass me a spoon?"The doctor asked not expecting a reply,he was shocked when the detective jumped up from his seat at the kitchen table and gave him the requested spoon.

"So"Sherlock said casually"Are you looking forward to the wedding,"

"To my wedding,well yes I'm bound to aren't I,"John laughed."how are you feeling about the wedding Sherlock?"he asked turning around to face Sherlock who was very close,uncomfortably close.

"I don't know," he whispered

"What do you mean you don't..." John was cut of by the detectives soft lips meeting wanting lips pushed against johns,his pulse was beating twice as fast,his whole body felt weightless and his brain,his brain was exploding with Sparks and thoughts everything was racing around trying to find a place,and John pushed him away anger and disgust plastered his face and everything hit a brick wall and sherlocks heart,his heart that he wasn't even sure was real until the second he kissed John shattered.

John Watson had never been so angry at Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
